The Koopatroopaman Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript of The Koopatroopaman Movie. ---- (Warner Bros. Pictures (2014) logo) (KoopaWorks Films logo) (Quarter Productions logo) (Fades to Shell Showings Theatres) (Shows theatre lobby) Koopatroopaman: OK guys, today we are going to see our very first and epic movie: The Koopatroopaman Movie! Partybross: Oh boy, I can't wait to see the film! Koopa Blob: Ya' bet, becuase this is going to be the best movie ever, way better than Free Birds! Fries: And you guys better be quiet when we watch the movie or you'll guys will be kicked out! Koopatroopamon: I just can't wait, right bro? Koopatroopaman: Indeed, guys, we're next on the line! (They walk to the manager) Koopatroopaman: Hey there sir, can we have five tickets to The Koopatroopaman Movie? Manager: Indeed! That will be 21 dollars. Partybross: 21! Fries: Shut it! We're in the movies! Koopatroopaman: OK, let's see, 5 dollars, 5 dollars, 5 dollars, 5 dollars, 1 dollar! Here you go sir! And can we get some snacks as well? Manager: OK, here you go gentlemen! Partybross: Oh boy! (x2) Koopatroopman: C'mon guys, let's go to the ticket manager! (Show title card showing "Just a few minutes later" for 3 seconds) (Koopatroopaman, Koopatroopamon, Partybross, Koopa Blob and Fries walk inside the theater) Koopatroopaman: (points) Guys, I can see Felipebross, Lily and 3M! (Felipebross and 3M waves at the gang) Koopa Blob: Let's share the slushie! Partybross: (puts another straw in the slushie cup) M'kay! (They both drink the slushie) Koopa Blob: Aargh! Brain freeze! (Camera goes to Partybross' brain) Partybross' Brain: I feel cold. Koopatroopaman: Guys, the movie is starting! (Shows a old film countdown from 5 to 0) (The countdown stops and zooms into the screen) (Fades to black) (Shows a blue sky background with white clouds) Text: WARNER BROS. PICTURES presents Text: a KOOPAWORKS and QUARTER PRODUCTIONS production Text: in association with FELIPEBROSS STUDIOS Text: A movie, based on the TV series, THE KOOPATROOPAMAN SHOW (Shows logo of The Koopatroopaman Show) (The "show" text transforms into a "movie" text) Text: Created by NADJIB M. (Cuts back to Partybross and Koopa Blob in their seats) Partybross: Who's Nadjib M? Koopa Blob: The coolest guy ever. Partybross: OK. (Fades to black) (The camera is in a jungle and moves in the direction of a mountain in which there is a temple surrounded with Koopa statues. Partybross and Koopa Blob climb the cliff and are at the cave's entrance. The temple is dark and gloomy inside, as we are there, looking towards the outside, as they race in. Once in the cave, Partybross stops.) Partybross: Aah! This place gives me the goosebumps! (A group of bats fly out of the mouth of one of the Koopa statues.) Koopa Blob: Maybe we should go back! Partybross: Maybe. Actually, no! We can't go back now! (They move near a door-shaped like Redtroopaman's head. They act surprised. Inside the "mouth" is a bright, red-colored light.) Partybross: Hang on, we're going in! (Partybross races towards the door. As he gets there, the door slams shut, but he races in there once it's open, and after he enters, it slams shut again. Koopa Blob looks surprised.) (Koopa Blob rushes in through the door, which closes behind him.) (Partybross and Koopa Blob run to a tower on which is perched an idol. They climb the tower to reach the idol. While trying to take the statuette, the idol becomes a banana split and a trap is released, which causes a rock to roll towards them.) Koopa Blob: Look out! Partybross: You keep going! (Suddenly, the floor opens itself in front of them. Partybross makes the jump, but Koopa Blob misses his, hanging on the brink.) Koopa Blob: PB! Partybross: Come on, Koopa Blob! (Back to reality, the rock is a cookironi. Koopa Blob and Partybross scream and run away. They run into a glass patio door and fall on the floor.) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts